Spongebob And The Burger King
by Me-GREAT
Summary: *Chapter 4 Up!*A Burger King is Built right next to the Krusty Krab! And Spongebob finds out the Horribal Truth. Mr.Krabs Real Name is Eugene!Oh, and that The Krabby Patty is really a rip-off of the Whopper!
1. The Whopper!

Disclamer:I don't own Spongebob. Or Burgerking!  
  
Annoncer:Aaaah...Bikini Bottom. Home of The Krusty Krab. Which is Home of the Krabby Patty.  
  
(The Krusty Krab)  
  
Spongebob: Order #77!  
  
Fish at a table:Over Here!  
  
(A hamburger goes flying at him)  
  
Fish:Cool!  
  
Fish In Line:One Krabby Patty.  
  
Squidward:One Krabby Patty(my butt)  
  
Spongebob:Heh, Heh! Good one Squidward.  
  
(Patrick Walks in eating a hamburger that looks like a Krabby Patty)  
  
Spongebob:Hey Patrick!  
  
Patrick:Hi Spongebob.  
  
Spogebob:Where did you get that Krabby Patty? You haven't been here all week!  
  
Patrick:I got it from somewhere else.  
  
Everyone in the room(but Squidward):*GASP*!  
  
Mr.Krabs comes Running out.  
  
Mr.Krabs:DID YOU JUST SAY YOU GOT THAT KRABBY PATTY FROM SOMEWHERE ELSE!?!?! Did Plankton get The Patty's secret formula?  
  
Patrick:It isn't a Krabby Patty it's a...duuuuuuuuuuh  
  
Spongebob Snaps his Fingers.  
  
Patrick:A Whopper. I got it at...duuuuuuuuuuuh  
  
Spongebob snaps his fingers again.  
  
Patrick:Burger King. It's a new resturant next door.  
  
Spongebob:Let me see that burger.  
  
Patrick: Want a taste?(hands the burger to spongebob)  
  
Spongebob(looking at the burger):Pickles,Patty,Mayo,Ketchup,Mustard,bun,onions,tomato,lettuce!?!?It's a copy of the Krabby Patty!(takes a bite) It tastes the same too!  
  
Mr.Krabs:Uuuuhhh...Yeah! It's a copy of The Krabby Patty. Or the Other way around.  
  
Spongebob:Your hiding something!  
  
Mr.Krabs:No I'm Not!  
  
Spongebob:Okay!  
  
Mr.Krabs:whew.Now. Let's have a talk with this "Burger King"!  
  
Like it? Please review. But no flaming please. 


	2. Welcome To Burger King

Disclaimer: Like I said in the last chapter! I Own Nothing!  
  
(At The Burger King)  
  
Mr.Krabs(to clerk):I want to see the manager!  
  
Clerk:Okay.  
  
Luke Ramson.Come here now.  
  
Luke:What is it?  
  
Clerk:These guys wanna talk to you.  
  
Mr.Krabs:How do you explain this?(Holds out a Krabby Patty and a Whopper)  
  
Luke:Looks like you have two Whoppers.  
  
Mr.Krabs:Nope! In My Right Hand is a Krabby Patty. In my left is a Whopper.  
  
Luke:Wait! Your Eugine Krabs! You stole the Whopper recipe!  
  
Spongebob:Mr.Krabs? Is it true?  
  
Mr.Krabs:I'm afraid it is.  
  
Spongebob:NOOOOOOO!!!Your first name is Eugine!  
  
Mr.Krabs:That and The Krabby Patty is a rip-off.  
  
Spongebob:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr.Krabs:I'm Sorry.  
  
Luke: You better be. If I see one more Krabby Patty made by anyone. Your gonna be tossed in jail for copyright infrigment!I'd do it now but I'm in a good mood.  
  
Spongebob:No more...Krabby Pattys?...WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!(runs home)  
  
Mr.Krabs:SPONGEBOB! COME BACK! I'LL MAKE A NEW GREASE FILLED FOOD!  
  
Well That was a short chapter!Read and Review! 


	3. I'm Gonna Retire!

At Spongebobs House:  
  
Spongebob:WAAAAAHHH!!!!GARY! MR.KRABS...he...he...  
  
Gary:Meow  
  
Spongebob:COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT!  
  
The doorbell rings  
  
Spongebob:(answers the door) Hello. Oh, It's You.  
  
Mr.Krabs:Spongebob!Wait! I created a new burger!  
  
It's a Sponge Burger!Try it!  
  
Spongebob(takes a bite):Hmmm...What's this odd taste?  
  
Mr.Krabs:It's a sponge!  
  
Spongebob:AAAAAAHHHH!!!!CANIBAL!  
  
Mr.Krabs:I'm no good at creating new foods.  
  
How about you be my taste tester?  
  
Spongebob:As long as I don't have to eat any of my own kind.  
  
Mr.Krabs:Sure!  
  
Spongebob:Do I get paid?  
  
Mr.Krabs:You pay me $50 an hour.  
  
Spongebob:It's a deal!  
  
(At the Krusty Krab)  
  
Mr.Krabs:Try this.It's called a sandy burger!  
  
Spongebob:Eeeew.What's in this?  
  
Mr.Krabs:Sand!  
  
(20 minutes later)  
  
Mr.Krabs: Try this!  
  
Spongebob:Hey this is pretty good!What's in it?  
  
Mr.Krabs:It's A Krabby Patty. With no mayo!  
  
Spongebob:Doesn't Sandy always order that?  
  
Mr.Krabs:Your right! The Krabby Patty was all I had!  
  
Spongebob:Have you ever considered a different job?  
  
Mr.Krabs:Wait! I'm 62. It means I'm old enough to retire!  
  
Spongebob:Your daughters still in High School.  
  
Mr.Krabs:She can live with grandma!  
  
Spongebob:Uh. Do you think she'll like that?  
  
Mr.Krabs: WHO CARES!?!? I'm gonna retire!  
  
That's all for now. It may be awhile before chap 4. I havn't decided what happenes next. 


	4. The Krabby Patty 2

disclaimer:I don't own spongebob or the whopper. Mmmm...Whopper.  
  
Pearl:But DADDY! What am I gonna do when you retire?  
  
Mr.Krabs: You'll stay with Grandma!  
  
Pearl: But She's Old and Smells like Catfish poop!  
  
Mr.Krabs: So?  
  
Pearl: Your Ruining my life! I Hate You!  
  
Mr.Krabs: She says that so much it's lost all meaning.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
At the Krusty Krab:(retirement Party)  
  
Spongebob:Well Mr.Krabs. It's been good knowing you. WAAAHHH!!!  
  
Mr.Krabs: For The Love Of Neptune! I'm just going to retire! I'm Not dieing.  
  
Spongebob: But you killed someone!  
  
Mr.Krabs: Who?  
  
Spongebob: The Krusty Krab! Remember the good times. You have more things other than the Krabby Patty!  
  
Mr.Krabs: Your right boy.  
  
Spongebob: So waddya say?  
  
Mr.Krabs(determind): I say... I'm GONNA RETIRE!  
  
Spongebob:NOOOOO!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the Retirement Palace  
  
Mr.Krabs: HI! I'm Eugene Krabs. I'm gonna retire!  
  
Clerk: Okay. We'll need all your money.  
  
Mr.Krabs: What?  
  
Clerk: Your not gonna need it.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Spongebob is walking by the Krusty Krab and notices it's open.  
  
Spongebob: What the...  
  
(runs inside)  
  
Spongebob: Mr.Krabs? I thought you retired.  
  
Mr.Krabs: I was gonna. But something talked me out of it.(money, money)  
  
Spongebob:So The Krusty Krab is opened again?  
  
Mr.Krabs: Uh-huh. Here try this. I call it the Krabby Patty...2  
  
Spongebob: Okay.  
  
(takes a bite)  
  
Spongebob: Hey. This is pretty good. What's in it?  
  
Mr.Krabs:Instead of Ketchup it has...CATSUP!  
  
Spongebob: COOL!  
  
Well that problems solved. I won't update till I get more reviews. Or when I feel like it. 


End file.
